The invention is based on a power tool with two cutting wheels, in particular a circular saw blades, which rotate past each other in opposite directions and rest directly against each other.
In a known power tool of this type (DE 298 04 220 U1), the form-fitting rotary slaving of the cutting wheels by the support flange of the power tool is assured by means of a bayonet system, which for each cutting wheel, has three keyhole-like securing openings spaced apart at regular angular intervals in the surface of the wheel and for each support flange, has three securing elements, which protrude from the support flange spaced at regular circumference angle intervals and have a securing section shaped like a countersunk head. The clamping means have compression springs on the securing elements, which springs are supported between the support flange and the securing elements that move axially in relation to the support flange. Each cutting wheel is placed against the respective support flange in such a way that the larger diameter part of the three securing openings slides over the countersunk head-like securing sections of the securing elements and is then rotated in relation to the support flange in the working rotation direction of the cutting wheel, causing the narrower part of the securing openings to slide underneath the countersunk head-like securing sections and the cutting wheel to be pressed against the securing section by the compression spring.
A bayonet system of this kind does in fact permit a tool-free mounting of the cutting wheels, but is sensitive to contamination, e.g. by metal cuttings generated in the sawing process. In addition, this tool fitting requires a large amount of space in the axial direction, which can only be made possible by reducing the distances between bearings on the drive spindles. But this means that a lower stability and a higher bearing load must be taken into account.